1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink, and in particular to a heat-dissipating fin of a large area capable of increasing the total heat-dissipating area in a stack of heat-dissipating fins, a heat sink having such heat-dissipating fins, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the rapid advancement of the computer industry, the operating speed of electronic elements increases to a much larger extent, and thus the amount of heat generated by the electronic elements is increased accordingly. Therefore, in order to maintain the electronic elements to operate continuously at an admissible range of temperature. It is well known to use a heat sink to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic elements. The current heat sink is usually provided with a heat pipe, in which a heat-conducting substance is used to help the heat sink to dissipate the heat by means of the phase change between the liquid state and the vapor state of the heat-conducting substance. In addition, heat-dissipating fins penetrate a condensing end of the heat pipe also has have an influence on the total heat-dissipating efficiency.
In an aluminum-extruded heat sink, owing to the limitation in the conventional manufacturing process, the heat-dissipating fins must have a certain thickness and pitch, and these heat-dissipating fins are stacked up to form a heat sink. Since the heat-dissipating fin is thinner and the pitch between the respective heat-dissipating fins is small, the whole heat-dissipating area of the heat sink can be increased substantially, and thus the heat-dissipating efficiency can be improved. However, in order to further increase the area of the fins in the heat sink, manufacturers in this field attempt to increase the dimension of each heat-dissipating fin to thereby increase the total heat-dissipating area. Further, the heat-dissipating fin can be made waved to increase the heat-dissipating area. Although the above-mentioned solutions can increase the heat-dissipating area of the heat sink, the increase is so limited and the volume of the whole heat sink may be adversely increased.
Therefore, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present Inventor proposes a reasonable and novel structure based on his deliberate research and expert experiences.